Bleach Another History
by IrisCoronalElie
Summary: Trata sobre una chica que por razones misteriosas adquiere poderes no propiamente dichos Shinigamis, pero que se parecen. La historia transcure al mismo tiempo que la original paralelamente.


**Capitulo 1: Escapa de la oscuridad**

"**El destino que sin que nosotros no podamos hacer nada, decida por nuestras vidas, el hilo que separa la vida de la muerte, es tan pequeño como una estrella en el universo"**

La historia comienza en una noche oscura, de las tranquilas, un día cualesquiera, en un ático de un piso de un barrio de Madrid en España, una chica adolescente entra a su casa después de una jornada de clases, en ese momento la chica abre la puerta.

-¡¡Hola Elena!! Ya he acabado las clases – dijo la adolescente. Delante de ella, una chica más joven, asentada en un sofá de tela, de color azul.

-Ha venido el correo, no lleva remitente.- Pero va dirigida a nuestra dirección- Dijo Elena.

-Déjame la carta, voy a ver quien es –Contestó Iris con una sonrisa.

Esta, coje la carta situada en un mueble del salón al lado de la televisión, la abre y mira en el interior del sobre.

-Seguro que es un admirador, o un novio secreto tuyo- Se dirigió Elena a Iris con un tono de broma.

Iris al desplegar el papel doblado de su interior, observa y su expresión cambia completamente, se fija en que esta escrito en un idioma extraño que no entiende, y las letras son de color rojo, lo único que puede leer es un nombre abajo a la izquierda del texto, en el cual se lee el nombre de "Lifius".

-Se habrán equivocado, porque está en un idioma que no entiendo nada, solo se puede leer "Lifius" – Contestó Iris a Elena, pero la expresión de su cara distinta, parece preocupada.

-Déjame ver la carta – Dijo Elena.

Iris fue al sofá y se asentó con su hermana, y comenzaron a darle vueltas a la carta. Esta tocó con saliva un poco y tocó una letra, vio como se deslizaba la tinta.

Comprobó y en ese instante le entró un escalofrio y miedo.

-Esta… ¡¡¡Esta escrito con sangre!!!! – Gritó Iris con una voz entrecortada y de tener miedo.

- Llama a la policía, rápido, ¡¡alguien quiere hacernos daño!! –Dijo Elena con cara de miedo.

Justo cuando estaba cerrando el escrito, Iris nota que una parte de la carta esta más resaltada que el resto del papel. Imaginando que podría ser, esta va a su habitación, coge un bote de tinta negra. Coloca la tinta sobre la parte que parece de relieve y lee en ella un texto. Regresa con Elena, al salón.

- Parece que estaba oculto un texto en una esquina de la hoja, hecho con relieve – Dijo Iris a su hermana Elena-.

Ambas leen atentamente el texto oculto;

"Pude escribirlo antes de morir…, Por favor, escapar de aquí, escapar lejos, estáis en peligro… Las fuerzas de la oscuridad han vuelto a levantarse y buscan almas "Puras"…. Huir…"

- Vayámonos antes de que pasé algo, a cualquier sitio. Parece que va en serio. Voy a llamar a la policía. – Dijo Iris, mientras cogía el teléfono móvil para llamar.

En ese instante, justo cuando comienza a marcar tonos se corta la línea, y se va completamente la luz, En la calle, igualmente, las farolas del parque de enfrente que se observa a través de la gran ventana del salón, se apagan dejándolo todo en una noche "cerrada".

- Tengo miedo – Dijo con voz tiritando Elena.

Se abrazó a Iris, en ese instante la puerta se abrió, y se pudo distinguir con la poca luz que había de la luna, una figura humana, y unos ojos de luz roja, acercándose cada vez más y más sobre las hermanas, los pasos que daba retumbaban por toda la casa, no podían mover ni un músculo, parecían completamente paralizadas.

**Notas:**

Iris: Es una chica de 15 años, tanto muy seria como alegre, su pelo es largo y pelirrojo, el cual le llega mas a o menos a la mitad de la espalda. Va normalmente vestida con un top amarillo claro, con una falda corta del mismo color. Es baja de estatura para su edad. Sus ojos son uno azul, y el otro verde.

Elena: Hermana de Iris, tiene 12 años, tiene el pelo corto con un flequillo de color negro. Va normalmente vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa vaquera. Sus ojos son ambos azules.


End file.
